And So It Continues
by Elione
Summary: What happens after Season 02? This takes place 4 yrs after Season 02. This is better than it sounds, pleeease read and review.


A/N: This is a new version of Neo Digimon. I had a better idea. I screwed up the ages a bit and will post them later. This is just the prologue and a flashback so I will not post the ages here. I will post them at the end of the fic. Another thing, I kno that Taichi and HIkari have different last names in the English and Japanese versions. I prfer to use the English, which is Kamiya. The Japanese version is Yagami. Kamiya and Yagami are both Japanese names, and mean the same thing. What I mean is, I will use the DD's Japanese names but I'll use Kamiya instead of Yagami for Hikari and Taichi. I may also use 'Kari' sometimes instead if 'Hikari' as it sounds better to me than Hikari, I also have a good explanantion for this in the fics. The first part of this fic has nothing whatsoever to do with this fic. I needed something to start out with. Enjoy!!   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!! I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE!! LET ME REMIND YOU- I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON SO DON'T FLAME ME!! Thank you. And this goes for the whole series I 'm gonna write so I don't hafta write it over and over again.   
  


...And So it Continues  
The Prologue  
  


A stabbing pain hit her chest. Hikari lifted her shirt to see her ribs starting to bleed again. She maoned and grabbed and Ace banddage, wrapping it around her wound. It was more than a yaer ago when this happened. The memory was chilling.   
  
  
15 year old Hikari breathed in and looked at the dark night sky. _I can't do this...I can't break up with Yamato... _She stared at the pregnancy test kit in her hands. Hikari had felt queasy ever since she last slept with her boyfriend, Yamato. She knew she couldn't get pregnant...she had this problem...(I don't wanna discuss this...eventually, this prob will get fixed...)  
  
The summer night's air was hot but one cold question still stuck Hikari. _How will I tell Matt? He is starting to suspect me of hiding something from him. _Since the spring, Hikari had been going out with Yamato Ishida, one of the other Digidestined. She went to the prom with him. Not a lot of people knew about this, including her older brother Taichi and Yamato's brother Takeru, who had moved to Sapporo, Hokkaido the past year.   
  
_I better get going now. Matt's gonna wonder where I went. _Slipping on her flip flops, she walked out of her apartment, her parents and her brother were out visiting a sick relative and wouldn't be back until late tomorrow night. The summer air fet cool to Hikari as she walked to the park, where she had agreed to meet her boyfriend, Yamato.   
  
When she got there, she spotted Yamato leaning on a park bench with his arms crossed. His lips twisted into a smile whe he saw her. "Hello there beautiful. Bit late."  
He briefly kissed her lips as he whispered, "Gomen about the late timing. I was busy all day and couldn't see ya." (Sorry-Gomen)  
  
"That's all right, Yama-chan." She kissed him back. "I-uh-gotta tell ya something."  
  
"What is it tenshi?" (Note: Hate to cut in here but 'tenshi' means angel and Yama likes to call her that as Hikari has an angel for a Digimon. Course 'Kari doesn't mind.)  
  
"Uh- later..." She couldn't...  
  
"So, what's up with Taichi and your parents?" He inquired.  
  
"They're visiting my aunt Karei in Kyoto. She's severly ill. She's my mom's sister." Hikari answered.  
  
"I see... So, ya wanna do something tomorrow next week, when it's not chaotic and when I don't have any concerts?"  
  
"Sounds great..." She shifted slightly as she leaned on Yamato's shoulder. A piece of paper stuck out on fell to the ground. It was the paper that supposedly determined whether she was pregnant or not. She didn't try it yet so there were no results. Hikari realized that she didn't quite put it in her pocket deep enough, as she was rushing to find Yamato.   
  
"Nande kuso?!" Yamato picked up the paper as his eyes widened in fear. "Hikari! D'you know what could happen if your brother ever finds out about this?"  
  
"Gomen nasai...I didn't mean to keep this from you."   
  
"Oh really?" He said sarcastically as he knew Tai would beat the crap outta him if he found out that he was sleeping with his little sister.   
  
"Really." She reassured him. Yamato grabbed Hikari's arm as he hissed." How could you lie to me?! You told there was no way you could get pregnant!!!"   
  
Yamato threw HIkari to a nearby tree. She grasped the tree for support. There was no way she could fight back...She couldn't even beat up her own brother. Yamato was tougher than her brother, as he was older than Taichi.   
  
Hikari gasped for breath as Yamato towered over her. He reached out and grabbed her ponytail, suspending her an inch off the ground. Hikari shrieked out in pain. "Yamete! You're hurting me!!" Yamato took no notice of her cries and dropped her hair. HIkari crumpled to the ground, weeping loudly. Yamato kicked her pathetically.  
  
"You're a pathetic, deceitful bitch!" He breathed deeply and walked away. Hikari managed to crawl back to the bench, despite her pains. She painfully stood up and walked home. Whe she got to her room, she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.   
  
The next morning, Hikari woke up to the sound of her brother spazzing out. She found the source of his spazzing out. There was blood on her shirt where Yamato had kicked her. Her sheets were also bloody with her blood. Mrs. Kamiya gasped on seeig that.   
  
"Who did this?! WHO DID THIS GODDAMMIT?! WHO TOUCHED MY LITTLE SISTER?!" Taichi bellowed.   
  
"I got in a fight." Hikari calmly answered. "It was over an earring."   
  
"Yea right." Taichi snorted. "My litte sis, getting in a fight, as if!"  
  
Hikari glared at her brother but lay back down, moaning in pain. Her mother reached for the phone and called the hospital. It turns out that I had 3 broken ribs and hadn't lost a lot of blood . I didn't mention to my parents or my brother who my abuser was, as secretly, I still loved Yamato, even though I hated him for doing what he did.   
  
  
  
I grimaced at the memory. Tomorrow was gona be the first day of school. I was going to be in 11th grade (I dunno if it should be 2nd, as that's the equivalent of 11th grade in Japan. I'm not sure of this, please correct me if I'm wrong...) in Kotaru High School. My brother went to Odaiba HIgh School when I entered high school. My parents didn't like the idea of me going to the same schoo as my brother. Taichi is 1 1/2 years older than me so he's enterinf college this year. He was accepted at Tokyo University, so I'll get to see him a lot. ( I warned you about the age change, for confused ppl)   
  
I kept in touch with the rest of the Digidestined.   
  
Takeru, my best friend, moved to Sapporo, Hokkaido about 2 1/2 years ago because of his mom's job. He's moving back to Odaiba this year and will be going ot my school. Yamato, he worte in his email, went to Kawasaki University, he's a sophomore, I knew that cuz he told me before our breakup.  
  
Jyou is still studying to be a doctor in Tokyo University, he's a junior.   
  
Mimi came back to Tokyo to go the college here, she's in Tokyo Uni as well...  
  
Koushiro is in Odaiba High School, in his senior year. Miyako, Iori, and Daisuke, y'all know the story, there still in Odaiba, and they all goes to Kotaru Middle School, same goes for Ken.   
  
Sora got accepted into Tokyo University as well, she recently had a baby girl, Sai, a few months ago, with Taichi. Her mother is taking care of Sai while she goes off to college.   
  
I put on my school uniform of blue, unlike my brother's of green. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast. No Taichi... The microwave clock read 7:50. I gobbled up my breakfast and ran out the door. "See ya Okaasan!"   
  
"Have a nice day at school!" My mother yelled as I ran out. Outside, it was about 70 degrees. Suddenly, my D-3 flashed out a message. It was from Koushiro. 'Meet me at my house after school.' What could Koushiro possibly want...?  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry for the incovenience of putting the ages and names of the DDs here, I wrote too much i the beginnig and I didn't want to write a too long author's note. I'll put the ppl in birth order, oldest first. Most of the DDs don't have cutoffs and this is the beginnig of the school year.   
  
English name/ Japanese name/age in this fic  
Joe/Jyou/20  
Matt/Yamato/19  
Mimi/Mimi/18  
Sora/Sora/18  
Tai/ Taichi/18  
Izzy/Koushiro/17  
Yolei/Miyako/16/17  
T.K./Takeru/16  
Davis/Daisuke/16  
Kari/Hikari/16  
Cody/Iori/16  
  
  



End file.
